Always there when it matters
by carmi-bear
Summary: Future One shot, when Something bad happens to Andy, Sam is there for her, like always


Always there when it matters

A: N: I do not own rookie blue I only own the story I am writing

A: N: 2: this is a future one shot that just wouldn't get out of my head today. Today marked eleven years when my father passed away. It will be 6 years in the future; Sam and Andy are married and have a three year old daughter named Amy-Louise. I hope you all enjoy this story.

Sunday March 22nd 2019

Sam stood with his daughter Amy- Louise at their family car, waiting for Andy to be ready to go home. This tragic sudden death of Tommy McNally who had passed away in a car crash one week ago today, had hit everyone at 15th division hard, let alone his daughter and the love of Sam's life, Andy McNally.

Sam smiled softly at his daughter, who was playing on the grass with her favorite toy, "Lilly", a stuffed rabbit that Tommy had given to her the day she was born and ever since then Amy wouldn't let go of it , wherever she went, the rabbit went with her.

Sam and Andy didn't mind though, after all, she was only a three year old.

Amy-Louise came running to her dad, with her arms up in the arm, telling Sam that she wanted to be picked up.

Sam smiled down at her, and picked up his daughter and rubbed her back up and down.

He wasn't surprised when she started to rub her eyes, it was now 11 am, and soon it would be time for her nap.

"We'll go home soon sweetie", Sam mumbled to his daughter, while rubbing her back up and down.

Sam smiled softly when he saw Andy walked slowly up towards them.

Sam put Amy- Louise down, and straight away, the three year old ran straight to her mom.

Andy smiled and bent down and picked up her daughter and hugged her tightly, trying to stop the tears running down her face.

Sam shook his head and let out a breath and went over to his family, his life.

Amy- Louise wanted to be put down, so Andy put her down and wasn't surprised when she ran over to her Uncle Oliver and uncle Dov, who had just showed up again to the cemetery.

Sam looked behind him and looked around and wasn't surprised at all when he saw all of their friends from work coming towards them again.

Oliver smiled down at Amy-Louise and picked up the three year old and hugged her tightly.

Sam pulled Andy towards him and hugged her as tight as he could.

"Let's go home", he said softly into her ear and Andy nodded her head, not trusting any words that would come out of her mouth right now.

Slowly, Sam took Andy to their car and wasn't surprised at all when Amy wanted to go home in Oliver's car. Luckily for them, Oliver had a car seat in the back of his car for Amy-Louise.

Andy and Sam's house- 8pm Sunday night

Later that night, when Amy-Louise was sound asleep, Sam held onto Andy in the lounge room of their house, just holding onto her while she cried her eyes out.

Sam closed his eyes, let out a breath and sighed, not knowing how to help her get through this, not knowing how to be there for the love of his life when it matters.

Eventually, Andy fell asleep in Sam's lap, Sam wasn't surprised, today was draining for him, let alone Andy.

There was a knock on the front door, and Sam sighed, not wanting to get up at all.

He slowly moved Andy out of his lap and went and answered the front door and wasn't surprised when he saw Claire McNally at the front door.

Sam opened up the door more and let Claire come into the house.

"Let me take Amy-Louise for a few days, I want to help somehow Sam", Claire practically beg Sam.

Sam smiled at her and nodded his head.

Andy woke up and sat up and looked around looking for Sam.

Sam saw her looking for her and winked at her, which made Andy smiled at him.

"Andy, let me take Amy-Louise home for a few days, give you guys a break", Claire said to her daughter.

Andy looked at Sam, who just winked at her and nodded his head, telling her it was okay.

Andy stood up and hugged her mom tightly.

Sam took that as a cue to leave them two for a moment and go and wake his daughter up and pack a bag for the next few days.

Sam sat on his daughter's bed for a few minutes, just playing with her hair.

Amy-Louise woke up and sat up and went straight into his daughters lap.

Sam let out a breath and hugged her tightly.

"How about you stay with Granny for a few days sweetie?" Sam asked his daughter and smirked at her when she nodded her head in excitement.

"Let's go then kiddo", Sam said to his daughter while taking the bag he quickly packed and took her downstairs to her mom and grandmother.

They said their goodbyes and Andy stood at the front door, head against her, trying not to cry again.

Sam closed his eyes and walked over to her and pulled her towards him.

"It's okay, it's you and I, no one else, let it all out", he said quietly into her hair.

And that right there, made Andy cry even more, but Sam didn't care, he just held onto her, let her cry, knowing she had to let it out.

11 pm- Sunday Night Andy and Sam's bedroom

Sam was on top of Andy, breathing heavily, resting his head against hers.

"Thank you Sam", Andy said quietly to him which made Sam look at her, eyebrows raised in confusion.

"You're always here when it matters", Andy Said softly to him.

Sam shook his head, rolled off her and pulled Andy towards him.

"Andy I always will be", he mumbled while he turned around and turned off the bed lamp and they both fell asleep.

THE END


End file.
